


When It Rains

by planetundersiege



Series: Lapidot Angst Week 2018 [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Death, Depression, F/F, Lapidot Angst Week 2018, Rain, Sad, Steven Universe - Freeform, Water, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Lapidot angst week 2018: Day 7: RainPeridot used to love rain, until...





	When It Rains

The first time seeing rain, Peridot had first been scared, but as she went outside and let the cool drops touch her green skin, she had been amazed, seeing the wonder in the water falling from the sky. It had been outright beautiful, and she had been filled with a feeling unlike anything she had ever felt before.

Now on the other side, rain pained her more than shattering possibly could.

Shattering…

Rain used to fill her with warm and happy memories, but all of those disappeared that day when everything changed, when her heart broke into a million pieces. Thousands of blue shards had filled the ground.

When you thought about water, your mind immediately went to a Lapis Lazuli, it was part of their nature after all. And Lapis had used her powers almost daily around Peridot. Water had become sort of a comfort, when she saw water, all she was reminded about was the amazing gem she loved.

But now she was gone, and seeing it rain has never been so painful. The drops hitting the ground, the dark eerie clouds, the lightning. What once had been beautiful, was just dark and struck by grief.

Because the water hitting her skin no longer meant closeness, it was a grim reminder that Lapis never would come back.


End file.
